Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure or a structural member for high temperature applications and a method for producing a structure or a structural member for high temperature applications, as particularly for combustion chambers and/or other applications, as for example further engine components, components for hypersonic motors/hypersonic vehicles, thermal protection systems for the reentry area, more especially for the aviation sector and/or space technology. Furthermore, this invention relates to a method and a device for coating a base structure.
Description of Related Art
Combustion chambers of engines for machines, vehicles, aircrafts and spacecrafts, e.g. missiles or rockets, must be able to withstand high thermomechanical and thermochemical stress during operation.
US 2010/0266781 A1 discloses a method to improve corrosion, abrasion, and fire resistant properties of structural components for use inter alia in petrochemical applications. DE 603 07 254 T2 relates to the deposition of a protective coating against oxidation on pieces and parts, respectively, made from thermostructured composite materials. A method for depositing a multilayer coating on workpieces and/or materials may be found in DE 10 2007 058 484 A1. German OS 1 571 171 describes a plasma spray gun. A method for producing thermal coarse spray coatings is disclosed in DE 695 22 098 T2. Furthermore US 2007/0275267 A1 describes a mechanical seal structure with at least one ceramic seal face. U.S. Pat. No. 5,780,157 discloses a refractory composite structure which is produced by chemical vapor deposition techniques (CVD).